Knight In Moonlit Fur
by Bandgeek211
Summary: Becca McCall was only wanting to go for a run til her brother Scott and his idiot best friend Stiles dragged her into the woods at night where she is attacked by a wild beast. She is saved by a sexy night in black leather with green eyes. Read along as she faces the challenges of being a werewolf, add a new relationship on top and Becca is in for the ride of her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first Teen Wolf Fanfic and I hope you all enjoy it and please tell me what you think in a review it would mean/help me a lot with the future writings of this story soooo yeah. -Bandgeek211**

 **Oh also Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davis and MTV I do not own the characters or the story line. I only own Becca McCall.**

* * *

 **McCall's house House**

Hi my name is Becca McCall and yes Scott's my younger brother (sigh). I am 17 years old and I live here in Beacon Hills with Scott and our mom Melissa.

The wind outside was howling and the air was becoming frigid. Since deciding I was going to be on the cross country team again I needed to get all the practice in that I could. I was just about to go down the stairs when an eerie noise stopped me in my place, and being the responsible big sister I am I went outside first Scott following after me. It was a creepy kind of quiet outside for a few minutes when all of a sudden Scott's idiot best friend Stiles fell from the roof, causing Scott to shriek like a little girl and for me to laugh uncontrollably. "Stiles what the hell! I thought you were a predator!" Scott said yelling.

"A pred- dude my dad just left and they're calling in the whole sheriff's department and even the state cops. Some joggers found a body in the woods." Said Stiles excitedly.

"A dead body?" Scott stupidly said.

"No a body of water! Yes dumb ass a dead body!" Exclaimed stiles sarcastically.

"If they found the body then why are they out there looking still?" I asked confused.

"That's the best part, they only found half." Stiles said excitedly. "Come on let's go!." Stiles yelled trying to hurry us. Me being a responsible caring big sister went to keep dumb and dumber out of trouble.

 **Woods**

We had been walking through the Beacon Hills preserve for a little while now when Scott asked "do you even know what half of the body we are looking for?"

"No." Stiles said out plainly.

"Did you even think that whoever killed that person is still out here?" I asked starting to get agitated.

"Well uh... no." Stiles said regretting answering the question.

"Stiles you idiot!" Scott and I said at the same time. _I can't believe he did that! We could be killed and the boys wouldn't even start sophomore year and I junior year! Ugh I'm so frustrated!_

We heard dogs barking in the distance just over the hill when Stiles and Scott took off running up ducking when they reached the top. I knew we were probably going to get caught and I guess Stiles thought the same thing because the next thing I know Stiles is on the ground with growling dogs all around him. "Hold on, hold on this little delinquent belongs to me." Yelled sheriff Stilinski.

"H-hey dad."

"So do you listen to all of my phone calls." Says the sheriff.

"No, well not the boring ones." Says stiles breathless.

"So where are your usual partners in crime?"

"Who Scott and Becca? Scott's at home cuz he wanted to get a good night's sleep for the first day of practice tomorrow and Becca wanted no part in what we were going to do." Stiles explained.

"Scott! Becca! You out there? Scott! Becca!." Sheriff Stilinski yelled shining his flashlight around trying to find us but Scott grabbed me and pulled me behind a tree with him."Well you and I are going to have a little chat about invasion of privacy while I walk you back to your jeep."

"Looks like we're going to have to walk home." I said to Scott. A little while into the walk the ground started rumbling. Next thing I know I'm on the ground next to Scott as a crazy stampede of deer are bounding all around us and Scott's inhaler goes flying. As soon as the stampede starts it stops. "Are you ok?" I ask Scott worried.

"Yeah you?" He replies.

"Yeah I'm ok. Let's just look for your inhaler and get out of here I'm getting a bad feeling." I said nervously. Since Stiles had the flashlight with him we had to use the glow from our phones. While I was looking through a bush I heard Scott scream and then disappear down a hill. "SCOTT!" I screamed in pure panic thinking he was seriously hurt. As I was frantically yelling for Scott something stopped me straight in my tracks. There right in front of me were these two red glowing eyes, you could see the pure instinct of animal in them and it was enough for me to scream and to try to run away. The wind whipping and the branches slicing every inch of my exposed skin I ran with all my might even though my legs felt like they were going to give out. Pushing harder, faster until my lungs were burning I could see the thing with the red eyes getting closer knowing I wouldn't be able to outrun it. The next thing I know I'm down on the ground with this beast towering over me growling. _Looking at it I couldn't describe what it was if you asked me because it stood like a man but had the features of a wolf, there's nothing like that beast anywhere else right?_ I'm struggling to get the thing off of me before it actually attacks and I guess it had enough and the next thing I knew there was this searing pain just above my hip and this wet sticky feeling running down my side. All I remember after that is the beast running away and howling in the distance before my eyes start to droop and the blurry image of green eyes and leather next to me before I lose all consciousness.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and follow/favorite the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like about the story!**

 **Well til next time. -Bandgeek211**


	2. Authors Note

**Hey guys this isn't another chapter sorry about that! I promise I'm working on the next chapter but I have been so busy and I'm struggling with a little of writers block so it may take some more time to get it out. Please bare with me and I'll deliver it soon.**

 **-Bandgeek211**


End file.
